I Miss You
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Butters is upset that he can't talk to Kenny, but when a drunken Kyle calls him up he get's a chance to. Sucky summary, I apologise. Bunny oneshot for all you Bunny lovers. I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.


**A/N:** _A little something I wrote a while ago, it's not my favourite but it's Bunny so enjoy!_

**28.01.11:**_ I have edited this to my best ability to make sure that everything is spelt right and the punctuation is good, if there's anything else wrong with it, it can stay there!_

.o.o.

_"You can call me whenever you need me, alright?" _Kenny's words ring through my head over and over again as I stare at my small silver phone, his number on the screen and my thumb hovering over the call button. It's three in the morning and my Uncle Budd just left after one of his 'special visits' as he calls them.

I wipe away a couple tears with my hand, Kenny knows what goes on in the house, he knows about my uncle doing bad things to me, he knows that my mother has begun to abuse pills and sleeps most of the time, he knows about my dad calling me names like 'faggot' because I'm gay. He knows all this and promises to never tell a soul, all because he's my friend.

I take a deep breath and press my thumb down and hold the phone to my ear, I listen to the sound of the ringing until I finally hear Kenny's voice.

"You've reached Kenny McCormick, I'd be talkin' to you right now bu-" I hang up and look at how long my call lasted, twenty-five seconds; he didn't pick his phone up. I press redial and call him again, I can't remember the last time I called him after Uncle Budd visited, I usually cover it up and eventually forget.

"... I'd be talkin' to you ri-" I hang up again, thirteen seconds, he didn't even bother to pick up, he declined my call. A few more tears escape my eyes, have I become that dependent on him? Have I needed him so much that he can't stand to take any more of my problems?

"I'm sorry, Kenny, I didn't mean to b-be a leech" I say to my phone, my background is a picture of me and him at a football game; we're both wearing our South Park Cows cheerleading costumes. Kenny convinced me to join with him after I got denied for football, he'd made it in but he said he saw it as unfair that I didn't get to be on the team and he was.

I put my phone on my bed side table and lay back on my bed, my soft blonde hair resting on my pillow, I close my eyes and see nothing but darkness. He said he'd always be there for me, so why did he hang up on me? Maybe Eric is right when he says that I'm nothing but an annoying little fag.

I open my green-blue eyes and stare at my ceiling, still the same colour it was when I was eight. I sit up and against the headboard of my bed and bring my knees up to my chest, I'm not like Stan or Kyle who are fairly fit and muscular, I'm just skinny with a flat white stomach, and not to mention very pale.

_"If I could write you a song and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm..." _my ringtone brings me out of my thoughts, I turn and see my phone vibrating as it plays the song. I pick it up and see the caller ID, Kyle, why is he calling me?

But being the person I am, I answer the call and hold it up to my ear, the first thing I hear is really loud pop music coming through the speaker. I hold the phone away from me until I hear someone calling my name.

"-utters, Butters!"

"Y-yes?" I answer, I can tell by the voice that it's Kyle; I think he may be at Bebe's party. I never get invited to those things despite being good friends with Kenny who is one of the most popular boys around school.

"Hey, Butters, uh... D-Do you think you could come and get me?" the Jew asks, I'm fairly sure he's drunk but even when he's out of his mind he always is polite and his speech almost perfect.

"I-I don't know, Kyle..." I say, it's not like I can't go, I just don't want to risk seeing Kenny at the party. If I did see him, I'd probably break down into tears, just the thought of him ditching me for a party makes me sad, but I shouldn't complain he does a lot for me. Kenny shouldn't have to miss out on a party because I have problems.

"Please, Butters?" Kyle whines, I can hear Stan in the background yelling at Eric for stealing something, I sigh and nod my head despite the fact he can't see me.

"O-okay, I'll be there soon" Kyle yells a thank you and I hang up, I get out of bed slowly and put on my shoes. Quietly I sneak downstairs trying not to wake up my parents, I grab my keys and blue helmet then walk out into the cold night air. The wind nips at my face as I scurry to my bike.

I put the key into the ignition and turn it until I hear the engine roar to life, I place my helmet on my head and smile. A lot of people think I'm stupid for buying a motorbike, I love it, it's orange, shiny and I clean it every day. Kenny loves to ride around on it with me, the feeling of wind blowing through our hair is invigorating, the only downside is I think Kenny has died on my bike more times than he has in Eric's car.

I slowly move out the driveway and speed off to Bebe's house, I pass maybe two people on the way there, one being an incredibly intoxicated Randy Marsh. Once I arrive at the party I turn off the engine and wait for Kyle to come outside, I tap my foot on the ground as I watch many of my class mates walk in and out the house, some making out with each other and others (Craig and Clyde) stark naked running around.

Soon two familiar faces walk out of the Steven's house and make their way over to me, I stand up off my bike and give Stan and Kyle a big smile, Kenny is the only one who I allow to see the dark and depressed side of me.

"Hiya, fellas!" I greet as usual, Kyle as I suspected is totally drunk and Stan is sober, I think Kenny once told me that they take turns at being sober so that one of them looks out for the other.

"Hey, Butters, thanks for picking up Kyle. He's being a bit of a menace and was making Wendy uncomfortable..." Stan begins to murmur to himself and I smile and nod, of course that's what I'm supposed to do.

"Is he gonna b-be alright to get on my bike?" I ask, I've never driven somebody drunk around and I'm not particularly fond of the idea, but being Butters I have to do anything for everyone.

"Yeah, he should, I got some water into him so he should be alright. Kyle, you can go with Butters now" Stan pushed Kyle towards me and he stumbled into my arms, I'm a little taller than Kyle but he's heavier so I have a little trouble holding him up.

I get on my orange bike and Stan helps his best friend get on behind me, I give Kyle my helmet and fasten it tightly to his head, I've driven around plenty of times without it so I should be fine, nothing happens to me in South Park.

"N-now, Kyle, make sure you don't let go of me, okay?" he nods and I turn the key in the ignition and wave to Stan before taking off towards the Broflovski residence.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyle shouts, I quickly yell back home and I can feel him shake his head.

"No, I'm supposed to be staying over at Stan's, but he's going to Wendy's"

"Where to then?" I ask loudly, Kyle burps and then gives me an answer.

"Kenny's"

We arrive at the McCormick's house shortly after and I pull the key out of the bike, Kyle falls off the bike and into the snow, I get off and help him up. I take off the helmet and place it on the handlebar then start to lead Kyle around the house to Kenny's room. Once we get there I knock on his window, I'd think he'd be at the party but according to Kyle he had better things to do.

"Who is it?" I hear the blonde ask from behind the window, his curtains are closed so he can't see us.

"I-It's me, Kenny, I have Kyle with me and h-he's a little drunk" I respond quietly, I can't risk his parents finding out I'm here, they might tell mine and I'll get grounded, despite being seventeen.

I hear some shuffling and soon the window opens and Kenny appears, his hood is down and his scruffy blonde hair is messed up, poking out in different directions reminding me of Tweek.

"I was asleep" he says tiredly, I look down sheepishly and start to kick some snow off of my foot.

"S-Sorry, I just got a call from Kyle saying for me to pick him up and-"

"It's alright, Butters, just help me get him through the window" Kyle had apparently fallen asleep so it was harder for us to get him inside but when he did Kenny had put him on his bed which was just a worn out mattress, his parents had sold the rest of it so they could feed his new baby sister, Kirsty.

"Do ya wanna come in?" Kenny asks, I nod my head and climb into his room and he closes the window stopping the wind from getting in but not warming up the room. My teeth begin to chatter and I rub my arms, I should have put on more than just my jacket when I left the house.

"Cold?" Kenny asks, he walks to his cupboard and pulls out one of his hoodies and gives to me, I give him a small thank you and put it on feeling warmer almost instantly.

We stand in silence, him by the bed making sure Kyle is in a safe position in case he pukes and starts to choke, I just stand at the bottom of the mattress, obviously he's not going to say anything so I decide to leave.

"W-Well, I should get goin', thanks for taking care of him, I'll see you in school on Monday" I say quietly, I walk over to the window when his hand lands on my shoulder and he spins me around.

"I miss you, y'know" Kenny says, he places his finger on my small lips "Every day I listen to their problems, Kyle always complaining about his mother being too strict, Randy being stupid, Cartman's mom being a lazy bitch. They don't have the problems we do, that's why I listen to you and try to help when I can, Butters"

"But-"

"I didn't answer earlier because I thought you were Kyle, I knew it was his turn to get drunk, now what happened?" Kenny sat on a chair and pulled me into his lap like he does at my house. I hug him and he strokes my hair, just remembering what happened earlier tonight was enough to bring back tears, and to know that Kenny is here for me makes me happy.

"U-Uncle Budd..." I start to mumble into his shoulder, I'm not sure what I'm saying but he's here with me, he hugs me tighter. I look up at him, my face tear-stained and look into his shiny blue eyes.

"It's alright, Butterball, I'm here for you" He gives me a warm smile and I return it as best I can.

"Th-thank you, Kenny"

"I'd do anything for you, Butters" Kenny says, his cheeks go red and he squeezes me a little tighter.

"But, why? Everyone else hates me, unless they need a-a ride from me or to be their p-partner in crime" I look and rub my knuckles together, it's sad but it's the truth.

"Why? I thought you would have noticed by now, Butterball" Kenny smiles and smile back.

"Because we're friends?" Kenny's face drops and he looks down.

"Yeah, because we're friends" He says, I get out of his lap and he stands up and slowly walks out towards the window, he opens it and gives me a sad smile. I hug him and climb out the window, the wind still cold making my teeth chatter. He began to close the window before I stop him, he looks at me confused and I lean in through the window.

"I love you too, Kenny" I give him a small kiss before walking away from him. That was all that was needed to be said.

.o.o.

**A/N:** You made it! Congrats! Now, if you'd like a cookie I suggest you go buy one because I haven't figured out how to give them out over the internet yet... Thanks for reading, reviews are not mandatory I'm just happy you read this.


End file.
